They Howled Out For More
by possiblycrazee
Summary: CoAuthored with Incensio Lady. In an Alternate Universe where werewolves live among humans, a single bad choice changes Adam's life forever. Other sections in both CSI:Miami and CSI categories.
1. Chapter 1

_**They Howled Out For More**_

Adam took one final look at himself in the mirror. Oh God, what he wouldn't give for another sick day. But he'd used all his up, and if he asked for more time off, people would start to get suspicious. He sighed at his sickly, pale skin and sunken eyes and quickly scrubbed a hand over his face as he turned away from the mirror. He looked like hell. Appropriate… seeing as how he'd just spent the last four days going through hell.

As he moved out of his apartment, displaying far more grace and speed than a man who had been despicably ill for almost a week really should, Adam's thoughts inevitably turned to the night that had changed his life forever. Curiosity killed the cat. No… but it damn near killed this wolf. Adam sighed as he got into the elevator and lifted his head to press the button, catching sight of his reflection in the elevator's steel doors. A hissing gasp forced its way out as he scrunched his now-yellow eyes shut, willing them back to their normal blue. If he'd only stayed away from that club…

Adam moved through the club as best he could, trying hard to look like he belonged or at least like he wasn't a wide-eyed newbie. Which he was. The thumping beat of the music reverberated through his chest and his eyes widened as he belatedly realised that not all the glowing in the room was from the lights, that the majority of the fluttering lightshow was the lustrous yellow of werewolf eyes.

Moving to the side of the room, Adam eased himself onto an unoccupied barstool. The club, while being incredibly cool and way beyond his expectations, was starting to creep him out a little. So the question remained… Stay? Or go? Movement next to him made Adam look up. Straight into the nicest, most eye-popping cleavage he had ever seen. Whoa damn… stay… definitely stay…

The cleavage was talking to him, "Huh?" he replied intelligently, forcing his eyes up to the girl's face.

The redheaded werewolf grinned at him, eyes flashing yellow, "You're cute… I've always wondered what doin' a human would be like…"

"Uh…" Adam squeaked out, sliding off his stool.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a voice that was not the cleavage broke into Adam's reverie.

Adam looked up, and up, and up into the face of a very angry werewolf, "I… well… I was…" he looked pleadingly at the redhead, but no help was forthcoming, "…talking?" he offered.

"Oh? Talking?" the very large werewolf sneered down at him and Adam's heart sank.

"Mm-hmm…" Adam started to back up, but chose the wrong direction, flinching as his back came into sharp contact with the wall.

The huge werewolf snarled, teeth pulling back into a roar. Adam cringed and tried to duck to the side, but was pinned in place by an enormous meaty hand next to his head. The other plate-sized fist pulled back and came rushing towards Adam's face. Blue eyes widened and Adam reflexively ducked. The werewolf let out a howl as his fist smashed into the wall. Adam's face paled and he cringed again, trying to duck out the other way. He managed three rapid, stumbling steps before his shirt was yanked back and he stared up at the furious werewolf.

He blinked rapidly, twisting his head to the side as he felt something drip onto his face. He heard the werewolf growl, then snicker as he was set back on his feet. Adam doubled over, gagging and retching in pain, as the werewolf drove his fist into his stomach. Gasping, chest heaving, Adam moaned softly as he was hauled back to his feet. He blinked dazed blue eyes up at the werewolf, waiting for another blow. But it never came.

Instead, the werewolf held his bloodied fist up in front of Adam's face. Adam frowned blearily, not understanding. Then the werewolf unclenched his fist, a malicious smile crossing his face, and tipped his hand up, letting the freely flowing blood run down his fingers and drip onto Adam's face. It was then, blinking droplets of werewolf blood from his eyes, that Adam understood.

"No…" he whispered, eyes widening, blood rolling in tears down his face.

The werewolf simply let him go, "Run, little man," he shrugged, licking the blood off one knuckle, then holding his hand out to the redhead, who purred and began lapping at the bleeding wounds, "If you hurry, you might make it to a hospital before it really starts to get excruciating."

Adam stared at the grinning werewolves for a moment longer before breaking into a run and shoving his way through the crowd, ignoring the disgruntled growls and snarls that were thrown after him. Tears he didn't know he was crying mingled with the blood on his face. Sobbing harshly Adam threw himself headlong down the street heading for the closest hospital.

He didn't know how long he ran, all Adam could concentrate on was the next breath he took. When Adam finally looked up again, it was to partially blurred, red flashing lights. He let out a sob of relief as the Emergency Room doors came into view. The sob of relief turned into a hiss of pain as bolts of agony began to race up and down his spine. Adam staggered forward, towards the doors. He let out a strangled moan, leaning on the doors, then stumbling forward and hitting the floor as the doors slid open.

Adam's world was silent for a moment as fiery pain shot through him, making his back arch and his eyes scrunch shut. Then, as his back flopped down onto the ER floor and he reluctantly opened his eyes, the noise came back and Adam's world was filled with people.

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?"

The lab-coated man reached for him, "No… stop… werewolf… infected…" Adam ground out as spasms of pain washed through him.

The world faded away again as Adam's body convulsed, pain-wracked spasms making his eyes bulge in their sockets and his mouth fall open in a silent scream. The ER personnel fell back, hands coming clear as they watched Adam's normally blue eyes flash dark yellow then bleed back to pain-filled blue. As this round of convulsions came to an end, Adam coughed weakly, tears rolling down his cheeks, and looked up into the nearest doctor's face.

"Please… I… he did it on purpose…" more tears rolled down his cheeks, "… he did…" the rest of Adam's sentence was broken off into an agonised screech as he convulsed in pain once more.

Adam whimpered and tried to curl onto his side, only to realise that somewhere in his last wave of all-encompassing pain, he'd been placed in a bed and restrained. He tugged weakly at the restraints covering his wrists and moaned hoarsely, every muscle in his body aching, throat scratchy from his constant screaming. He'd passed out at least twice, he knew that much, but damn, he wished he'd been unconscious for longer. A noise from the doorway caught his attention. Lifting his head up and wincing at the pain, Adam glanced at the doctor who entered his room.

"Ah, Mr Ross, you're awake…" the doctor said in a falsely cheerful voice.

Adam heaved a sigh through his nose and let his head fall back onto the pillow. He tensed abruptly, ignoring the screaming pain of his abused muscles, as a strangely familiar, yet still unknown scent floated past him. Trying not to hyperventilate, he forced himself to relax, eyes widening and slowly, unconsciously bleeding into a dark yellow.

Fear

Where did that come from?! Adam's eyes widened a little more and he forced himself to try and concentrate on what the doctor was saying to him. The doctor spoke quickly, checking Adam's vitals, a dubiously reassuring smile on his face, but never coming within three feet of Adam's bed.

Striking distance. Fear. He's afraid.

Adam shivered, shaking his head and forcing himself to concentrate on the doctor's words, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" he asked hoarsely.

"I said…" the doctor looked even more nervous, "That there may be some residual side-effects from the turning for the next few days or so… If you'd like to make an appointment with one of the counsellors…"

"Thanks," Adam croaked out, looking everywhere but at the doctor, wanting to be rid of the man's fear and the distracting thoughts about striking distance, "I might just do that."

As the doctor turned away from him, obviously glad of the dismissal, he either missed or chose to ignore Adam's mumbled, "When Lucifer takes up figure skating."

A few hours and a stack of paperwork later, Adam was sitting in the back of a cab, wishing he could fall asleep and trying not to throw up as the cab driver seemed determined to hit every pothole the Big Apple had to offer. Throwing far too much money at the cabbie as he pulled up outside his apartment building, Adam hauled his aching frame into the building and up to his apartment.

As Adam's memories pushed open the door to his apartment, Adam's reality pushed open the doors to CSI. Shaking his morose thoughts off and trying to paste a less depressed look on his face, he headed to Mac's office to sign in and discuss his newfound werewolf status with his supervisor. A discussion he was not looking forward to, leading into a day he was not looking forward to.

"God hates me…" he mumbled to himself as he scrubbed a hand over his eyes and reluctantly raised his hand to knock on Mac's door.

"Come in," came the slightly distracted voice from the other side of the door.

Adam took a steadying breath and pushed open the door, carefully shutting it behind him. He waited for a few moments for Mac to speak, but the former Marine stayed silent, still absorbed in the case file in front of him. Adam took the few steps across the office and quietly lowered himself into the chair on the opposite side of Mac's desk. He waited a few more moments before quickly determining that Mac wasn't going to be starting the conversation anytime soon. He opened his mouth.

"Um… Mac?"

And did not expect the reaction he got. A startled string of curses, obviously learnt during his time in the military, flew from Mac's mouth. The former Marine shoved his chair back, half-standing, before he realised it was Adam. He sat back down with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Damn it, Adam, make some noise or something!"

Adam stared at him in shock, "I am so sorry. I thought I did. I mean, I opened and shut the door, I walked across the room, I pulled the chair out and sat down…" he would have continued but Mac held up a hand.

"Adam, it's fine…" Mac looked searchingly at the man in front of him, "I take it you're ready to come back to work?"

"Yes, I am," Adam replied, fidgeting slightly in his seat.

Mac noticed the slight movement, "You do realise we have other werewolves on staff that you can talk to about this if you want to? And my door is always open, though I don't know how much help I'd be…"

Adam nodded, keeping his eyes down, "I'd much rather just keep it quiet. I don't really want anyone to know."

Mac nodded as well, waiting for Adam to meet his eyes before he spoke, voice quiet but intense, "We will find them, Adam. They won't get away with what happened."

Adam swallowed hard around the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat and nodded again, getting to his feet, "Thank you, Mac."

"Take care, Adam. Don't overdo it."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam walked into the lab, smiling wanly at the other techs he passed on the way and reassuring Jane Parsons that, yes, he really was fine now. He buried himself in his work and tried to ignore the world around him. It was only when his stomach loudly reminded him that it was well past lunchtime, that he even considered pausing.

He sighed and wandered down to the nearest vending machine, scanning the selection of sandwiches. He scowled. Was there anything in here that didn't have salad in it? Then he blinked. Where the hell did that come from? His favourite - chicken, lettuce, cheese and mayonnaise on brown - was sitting right in front of him. His eyes drifted up. Beef, salami, ham, sun-dried tomato and olives on white? If he picked the tomato and olives off…

He shook his head. Where the hell was this fascination with meat coming from? Scratch that… he knew where it was coming from. He scowled, lost in thought, as his hands moved almost of their own accord, feeding the money into the machine and hitting the buttons. He bent down and retrieved the sandwich, then turned to the soda machine and used his change to buy himself a Mountain Dew. Shifting the icy cold can in his hands, Adam headed down to the breakroom and flopped unceremoniously, yet suspiciously gracefully, into the nearest chair.

He let out an indignant grumble that he refused to admit sounded more like a growl, popped the top on his can of Mountain Dew and started to unwrap his sandwich. He got halfway through the plastic outer layer and stared. What the hell?! Beef, salami, ham, sun-dried tomato and olives on white?! Since when?! He scowled down at his sandwich, still picking at the plastic wrapping.

"Um… Adam? Man, are you… growling?" Danny's voice from the doorway startled him out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Adam blinked then looked up at Danny, "Growling? Nah… just pressed the wrong damn button on the vending machine…" he shot the CSI a nervous smile that was a shadow of his former grin.

Danny nodded and shot him an understanding grimace, before his attention was diverted by Sheldon, the ME-turned-CSI catching his bespectacled colleague on his way down to the morgue. Sheldon shot Adam a smile, a questioning look in his eyes asking if the tech was okay. Adam shot the CSI a wan smile in return and turned back to his sandwich, absently poking at the layers and shredding the plastic wrapping.

An almost irrational feeling of abandonment swept over Adam as he watched the two CSI's walk away, heading down to the morgue. Neatly laying the bread, tomatoes and olives to the side, he sighed and resisted the urge to follow them, simply for the company. He grumbled to himself, looking around as he tried to find more people, any people, even that freaky new guy in ballistics. He blinked. That was officially bizarre. A week ago he would've locked himself in the men's room for his whole lunch break to avoid Jensen in ballistics.

Popping a piece of beef into his mouth and humming his appreciation for it, Adam still glanced around the breakroom and through the glass walls, looking for more people. He shook his head again, sighing as he lifted his Mountain Dew to his mouth. What was with the sudden need for a room full people? He shrugged; hopefully Hawkes and Danny would come back before he needed to get back to work.

Danny frowned to himself, resisting the urge to look back over his shoulder at Adam as he and Sheldon stepped down to the morgue. Something wasn't quite right… He knew Adam had taken almost a week's worth of sick days, but still… The blonde man pushed up his glasses and turned his thoughts back to what Sheldon was saying to him as they pushed open the doors to the morgue. Danny shot a somewhat dimmed smile at Doctor Marty Pino, who grinned at them from where he was buried elbow deep in a corpse's chest.

"Marty," Sheldon acknowledged, never flinching at the slightly disconcerting sight of seeing the ME's gloved fingers wiggle in greeting through a dead man's ribcage.

Marty's grin grew wider at Danny's pained grimace, "Hey Shel, Danny… I suppose you guys are looking for your results?"

Danny fought the urge to look at the ceiling, "I take it you ain't finished yet, huh, Doc?"

"No," Marty deadpanned back, letting his eyes bleed into their werewolf yellow, "I still have to mark my territory and howl at the heat lamp."

Sheldon snorted with laughter and Danny grinned, shaking his head, as Marty's eyes faded back to their normal brown. The werewolf ME snickered with them, before pulling his hand from the body's gaping torso with a wet, sucking sound. He pulled off the long, bloodied gloves and replaced them with a fresh pair. He picked up the file and handed it off to Danny, before turning back to the body and waiting for the go ahead to give his verbal report.

Danny opened the file and scanned it quickly. The blonde CSI pushed his glasses up his nose, flipped through the photos brusquely and passed the folder off to Sheldon. He nodded to Marty and glanced down at the body, before wincing and looking up at the ceiling.

"Sorry, Marty, but… and don't take offence… I don't reckon I'll ever get used to seein' werewolf victims like this," Danny took a deep breath and forced himself to look back down at the body.

Marty looked at him sadly, "Why would I take offence? As much as you guys hate rapists and serials for what they do to people, I hate the werewolves who do this kinda thing…" the ME shook himself lightly, like a dog ridding itself of excess water, "Okay," he began, all business now, "As you may have guessed, cause of death was exsanguination."

"The throat?" Sheldon bent over the body, looking at the ragged hole where the man's neck once was.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Marty glanced at the wound in the neck, "But, no, John Doe here bled out from a wound to the…" a scent caught his attention, through the blood and gore of the autopsy he'd just performed, making him shiver lightly and stumble over his words, "… uh… the… the…" he shook his head, all business once more, "… the femoral artery."

Sheldon frowned, "Marty?"

Marty waved off his concerns, "I'm good, Shel, had a blood moment… that's all…" he lied, breathing through his mouth to avoid catching that scent again until after he'd finished his report.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Blood moment?"

Marty nodded, "Sometimes all this," he gestured to the gore on the autopsy table, "Gets to be a little too much… especially in exsanguination cases… just makes me a little spacey for a couple of seconds until I shake it off," he smiled at Sheldon, "Shel, here, used to call 'em 'blood moments'."

Danny nodded, "Gotcha."

Marty took another steadying breath through his mouth, "Anyway… back to John Doe… Fatal wound likely came from the femoral artery. There are others, but most of those are either post-mortem or flesh wounds."

Sheldon frowned, finally noticing the sheet the ME had covering the body's lower half, "Finally developed some modesty, Marty?" he asked dryly, raising an eyebrow at the sheet.

Marty followed the former-ME's eyes to the sheet and had the grace to look sheepish, "Uh… no. After the initial examination, I… uh… couldn't look at it."

Sheldon's eyes widened, Marty's iron stomach and ability to handle gore were legendary in the autopsy room. If Marty Pino couldn't look at something past the initial exam, then it was bad. Really, really bad. Sheldon swallowed hard and glanced at Danny. The blonde man had gone a shade paler than when he walked in. Marty grimaced sympathetically at the two men and grasped the sheet in one hand. With no hint of his usual flourish, he simply lifted the sheet back and waited.

Danny abruptly went white, then green, then back to white, "Oh fuck me!"

Sheldon gritted his teeth, mouth a thin line, eyes hard, "That… Jesus…"

Marty's own mouth was a hard line, eyes wavering back and forth between werewolf yellow and their normal brown as he laid the sheet at the end of the autopsy table. He tried not to look at the John Doe's lower half but it was like a train wreck. The poor bastard nearly had no lower half. Sure, the fatal wound was in the femoral artery, but there were a lot of nasty places one could put a teeth-oriented flesh wound in a man's lower half. And Marty was willing to bet he'd just seen most of them.

Danny stepped away, unconsciously cupping his own groin and resolutely tilting his head to the ceiling. Sheldon took up the camera, bracing himself before lifting it to his face and taking the necessary photos as quickly as possible. Marty manoeuvred himself over to stand next to Danny. He gazed in concern at the bespectacled blonde for a second, before receiving a confirming nod.

Marty looked over at him, "Personally, I think it was a woman," he said.

The two CSI's looked at him, both still looking slightly ill, "Or a sub," the ME mused, "A very, very disillusioned sub."

Danny and Sheldon blinked at him, making him shift uncomfortably, "What? Even if you had the inclination to go down on your knees for a guy, and the teeth to take a chunk out of him… would you wanna do something like that to him?" he made a gesture back towards the body.

The two CSI's cringed, hands creeping down to cover their groins, before Danny spoke, "Can we change the subject?" he looked back at Marty, "Did you find any trace on the body?"

"No, it was all too busted up," Marty made the mistake of inhaling through his nose again, catching the unfamiliar scent and almost whimpering, a low keening noise forcing its way out of his throat before he could stop it.

Sheldon was at his side instantly, "Marty? That ain't a blood moment. Not two in ten minutes, buddy. What's going on?"

Marty shook his head, allowing Sheldon to lead him over to the small cot in the morgue's office. Danny followed behind, feeling useless, yet not wanting to be left behind. Sheldon sat the shell-shocked doctor down on the cot. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and pointed to another chair for Danny to sit in. The blonde did so, not taking his eyes off Marty and Sheldon.

Sheldon gently poked Marty in the arm, "Marty? You need to talk to me, here."

Marty shivered lightly, "There's another one," his voice was almost a growl, eyes bleeding in and out of yellow.

Sheldon frowned, "Is… that a problem?"

Marty looked up at him, eyes wide, "I don't know who they are, what they're like, whether…" he sighed and his voice trailed off.

Danny poked him in the other arm, wanting to help, "Whether they what, man?"

The normally confident ME spoke in a defeated tone, "Whether they're an alpha or not… whether they're pack or not… there's lots of things."

Sheldon nodded, only half understanding, "Should perhaps you go up there and see who it is?"

Danny interrupted, "Are you sure it isn't just someone who came in for questioning or to make a complaint or somethin'? Ya know, someone who'll be leavin' soon?"

Marty shook his head, still looking a little lost, "No, they're supposed to be here, I can tell," he took a steadying breath, willing his eyes back to brown, "And you're right Shel, I probably should go see who it is."

With the air of a man headed to the electric chair, Marty picked himself up off the tiny cot and headed towards the autopsy doors. Sheldon and Danny got up and headed after him. They both looked surprised when Marty stopped suddenly, abruptly going still, before looking over his shoulder at them.

"Don't take this the wrong way, guys…" he said, still looking nervous, "But can you not follow me… you guys smell like the new one… I'll go nuts before I get past the breakroom…"

Danny and Sheldon both nodded, "Sure, man," Danny said, "We'll wait here, then follow you up."

Marty nodded his thanks then continued through the autopsy doors. Sheldon and Danny sat back down in their respective chairs, both stunned, both trying to muddle their way through the events that had just taken place. Without warning, a few pieces fell into place in Danny's mind. He blinked suddenly.

"Shel…" he drew out, blinking again.

"What?" Sheldon turned to his bespectacled colleague.

"Marty said we smell like the new werewolf, right?" he waited until the dark skinned man nodded before continuing, "Who was the last person we came into contact with before Marty?"

Sheldon frowned for a second, before his eyes went almost saucer-like, "Oh… my… God…"

They turned to each other and spoke in unison, "Adam."


	3. Chapter 3

Totally ignoring the promise they'd just made to Marty to wait and then follow him up, the two CSI's leapt to their feet and raced out of autopsy, heading for where they'd last seen the redheaded tech. They reached the hallway and skidded to a stop, stunned at what they saw.

Marty walked up through CSI, trying to find the new werewolf. He fidgeted uneasily. This was not good for his nerves. He shivered lightly, just walking through CSI, walking towards his fate. Meanwhile, Adam sat in the breakroom, finishing off his Mountain Dew, completely unaware and still looking for someone to talk to. He glanced up, noticing Marty walking up the hallway. A smile crossed his face, then faded as he took in the expression on the ME's face. What was up with Marty?

Barely aware he was moving; Adam was on his feet and leaning on the doorframe, "Marty? You ok, man?"

Marty blinked out of his daze, giving the tech a quick smile, "Huh? Oh, I'm…" the scent washed over him, making him whimper, "… oh hell… it's you…" he whispered, eyes falling shut.

Adam blinked, taking a quick step forward as the ME seemed to fall into a stupor, "Marty? Marty? Dude, you're starting to scare me."

Marty's eyes slowly opened, bleeding in and out of yellow, making Adam gasp, then lean forward a little, eyes wide in disbelief. Staring into the redhead's wide blue eyes, Marty felt a sense of calm wash over him. All the tension washed away from him and his muscles relaxed as his head tilted to the side. Every sense in his body was screaming at him. Mate. Yet still he was calm. He frowned. His mate was not so calm. That wasn't good. He should fix that.

Blinking and shaking himself, Marty threw off the dream-like state and looked up at the redheaded tech. His mate. He took a steadying breath and blinked again. Then he frowned. His eyes trailed over and glanced down the hallway, catching sight of Danny and Sheldon. His frown grew deeper. Were they out to be claimed by his mate? Like hell… He didn't even realise he was growling until Danny and Sheldon started backing away and he felt a gently restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Uh… Marty? Dude, you're growling. You're growling and you're scaring me."

Marty blinked. He was scaring his mate? Not good, not good. He bit back the growls as they rumbled up through his chest, and with one final yellow-eyed glare at Danny and Sheldon, took a deep breath and turned back to Adam. Adam blinked down at him. What in the hell was going on here? He shot pleading looks at Danny and Sheldon, but they both raised their hands in surrender and fled back to the relative safety of Mac's office.

Adam stared down at the serene looking Marty. This was officially beyond weird. Must be a werewolf thing. And since Marty was obviously a werewolf, he was the best person to explain it to him. He frowned slightly, blue eyes troubled as he took in the tranquil countenance of the previously nerve-wracked ME. Weird, weird, weird… He shook his head.

"Um… Marty, do you think we could… I mean…" Adam snorted, "Goddamn, it sounds like I'm propositioning you…"

He nearly took a step back as Marty's eyes lit up, "Down boy…" he mumbled, before continuing, "I just want you to explain some of this werewolf stuff to me. I mean, well… somewhere that isn't the hallway?" he looked a little sheepish.

"Locker room?" Marty offered, voice softer than normal, "I mean, it isn't exactly…" he shrugged, "But its not like we can just leave."

Adam nodded, "Sounds good. All this," he made an all-encompassing gesture, "Is starting to freak me out."

Adam plopped down on a bench in the locker room and leaned back against a locker, closing his eyes. He heard Marty sit down opposite him and waited for the normally outspoken ME to speak. But nothing happened. There was silence. Adam's eyes came open with a frown. Marty looked back at him, face completely serene. That was the final straw. Adam broke.

"That is it!" he yelled, standing back up again, "I have had it!"

Marty blinked at him, "Adam?"

"No!" he said, rounding on the ME, "Do not 'Adam' me!" he was well aware that he wasn't making a great deal of sense, but he didn't care anymore, "I spent the last three days holed away in my apartment in disgusting amounts of pain, alternating between puking my guts up and running a stupidly high fever. I spent two days before that tied to a hospital bed while I screamed my throat bloody as I turned into a freakin' wolf!" he was vaguely aware that Marty had pressed himself back against the locker, but he didn't care.

"All because…" Adam's eyes flashed yellow, "All because some stupid skank couldn't keep her hands to herself and decided to hit on me!"

He spun on Marty, ready to start another rant, but stopped when he saw the other man. Marty was pressed back against the locker, knees pulled up to his chest and eyes wide. All the anger drained out of Adam, leaving him drained and exhausted. He dropped back down onto the bench and buried his head in his hands. He jumped, recoiling a little when he felt Marty shift and sit next to him, placing a hand on his knee.

"Adam?" he heard his name spoken hesitantly.

"I am so messed up…" he mumbled in return.

The hand that was on his knee came up to curl around his waist and Adam found he rather liked the contact. He shifted a little closer, so he and Marty were hip to hip and thigh to thigh. He felt rather than heard Marty begin a soft contented rumble, and smiled properly for the first time since his turning. He sighed and leaned his head on the other man's shoulder. Marty stopped his purring, but continued to lean into Adam and started to speak quietly.

"First off, you aren't messed up… the werewolves who turned you are messed up," the ME fought down his anger at his mate's unwilling turning, "And you have no idea how sorry I am that you had to go through what you did, and even more so that you had to go through it alone."

"Second… some information…" Marty's voice washed over Adam, soothing him, "Werewolves have mates, just like regular wolves. Werewolves can also, to a certain extent, be divided into two groups. Dominant werewolves and submissive werewolves. In mated pairs, there is always one dominant and one submissive."

Adam made a questioning noise, prompting Marty to elaborate, "I know, it sounds very BDSM," that made Adam snicker, "But it's true. I guess it's a leftover from the pack mentality," Marty gave in to the urge to rub his cheek along Adam's shoulder, "As you may have noticed, I'm a pretty submissive kinda werewolf. And you, sir, with all the yelling and carrying on you did earlier, are most definitely some kind of dominant werewolf."

Adam sat still, absently running a hand up and down Marty's arm as he tried to process this new information, "So… that's why I suddenly wanted people with me today?"

Marty nodded, a low rumble of pleasure starting in his chest, "Mm-hmm," he agreed.

"And why I really don't mind you touching me?"

The almost-growl got louder, "Mm-hmm."

Adam needed confirmation, "Because you and I are mates?"

The rumbling purr stopped, "Is that a problem?" Marty turned to look at him.

Adam was silent for a moment, making Marty's heart sink. Then, with a soft sigh, the redhead murmured a negative and dropped his head down onto Marty's shoulder. Marty heaved a sigh of relief and tilted his head slightly. Adam frowned and lifted his head, thinking Marty was moving away from him. He blinked, mouth suddenly dry, at the sight he saw.

Marty kept his head down and to the side, neck muscles strained, throat effectively bared to his mate. He flitted his gaze back to Adam and kept it there, looking up at him through his lashes. He held very still, breathing softly. Adam just stared, eyes like dinner plates in his head. Marty was offering him his throat. That should not turn him on half as much as it did. Adam took an unsteady breath. Then, with wide eyes and acting purely on instinct, he placed a hand on each of Marty's shoulders, feeling the ME shiver underneath him. Damn… that shouldn't turn him on either… Focus, Adam, focus!

Reaching up a hand, he turned Marty's head back towards him. The ME looked at him almost shyly. A blush crossed Adam's cheeks as he leaned in and brushed his lips chastely across Marty's. Pulling back he took in the small smile and pinked cheeks of the man in front of him. Marty reached up and placed his hand over Adam's, tilting his own head back down until his throat was again exposed to the younger werewolf. An unwittingly feral grin made its way across Adam's face as he felt Marty shiver slightly. He brushed another kiss over Marty's cheek. Darting his tongue out, he found the pulse point in the hollow of Marty's neck.

The feral grin became wider as the other man's shivering became more pronounced. Then, in a move that surprised him more than it surprised Marty, Adam bit down, hard enough to bruise, but not hard enough to break the skin. Adam's eyes flew open and he pulled back to apologise profusely, but the other man just seemed to melt in his arms. Adam looked down to see a glazed look in the other werewolf's eyes and a dreamy smile spreading across his face.

"You bit me," Marty hummed, tracing his fingers over the bite mark with a delighted shiver.

"I know," Adam felt strangely proud of that for some bizarre reason.

"You marked me," Marty hummed again, fingers never leaving the bite mark.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Is there something else I should know? Coz you sound stoned, dude."

Marty snickered, burying his head in Adam's chest, and only succeeding in making himself look more drugged up, "I'm yours now…" he practically cooed.

Adam smiled at that, then shook himself, trying to get to his feet with Marty still attached to his hip, "Marty, we're at work."

"Shower sex," Marty announced suddenly.

Adam blinked at him in shock, "Excuse me…"

"Or sex-against-the-wall," he continued.

"Marty, we're at work," Adam tried to disentangle himself from Marty, who had suddenly turned into a were-squid it seemed, judging by the amount of hands that were groping him, "Are you sure there isn't something else I need to know about werewolves?" he looked at his mate, who still had the same glazed, dreamy look on his face.

"Oh Christ, this is insane," he released Marty's wrists and dropped down onto the bench again.

And promptly squawked as one of Marty's hands found its way up his shirt, while the other was resolutely working on undoing his belt. He grabbed the offending hands again and gave in to the instinctual urge to growl at Marty. His head snapped up and his face flushed crimson as he heard a half-amused, half-embarrassed cough from the doorway.

Adam slowly turned around, still holding onto Marty's wrists, "Mac…"

"Adam…" the former-Marine sounded amused, "Marty..."

"Hey, boss, how's it hangin'? Guess what?! Adam…" Marty's carolling tirade was abruptly cut off by one of Adam's hands over his mouth.

Unfortunately, that left one of Marty's hands free to meander back down to Adam's belt again. Adam blushed even more and took the hand off his mouth, grabbing Marty's wrist again, coming to the abrupt decision that between having Marty babble and having his boss see Mr Happy exposed to the world, having Marty babble was the lesser of two evils.

"Adam bit me!" Marty beamed, tilting his head to show Mac the mark, "I'm his mate… means we're gonna have lots of sex."

Then again… maybe not…

Adam cringed, looking up at his boss, face flaming, "Sorry?" he offered.

Mac looked at Marty curiously. He glanced back over to Adam, who shrugged one shoulder helplessly. The other shoulder was currently occupied. Marty had buried his face in Adam's neck, inhaling the other werewolf's scent and giggling helplessly. The ME was squirming slightly, and Mac decided that it probably was a good thing Adam had hold of the other man's hands. Who knows what he'd be trying to do. He looked back at Adam.

"What in the world happened to him?"

Adam shrugged his unoccupied shoulder again, shaking his head as best he could, "You're asking me?! I have no idea… I'm positive it's a werewolf thing though."

Mac nodded, biting back a snicker and a blush as Marty licked a line up Adam's neck, "Okay… well, I think I'll get Flack to drive the two of you home. I don't think the good doctor is up to his game today."

Marty's head popped up from where it had been buried in the crook of Adam's neck, "Home?" he blinked up at Adam, "Coolness…"

Adam looked beseechingly up at his supervisor, who was obviously trying not to laugh, "Please help me…"

Mac's face turned red with the effort of not laughing, "I'll just… go find Flack, shall I?"

Adam closed his eyes wearily, "Please."

He didn't know how long he stayed there, eyes closed, absently shifting his body away from Marty's questing hands, squirming hips and wandering tongue. He sighed as he listened to Marty's protesting whines as he kept his rapidly overheating body away from the frisky werewolf. He did become aware, an indeterminate amount of time later, of a snickering from the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

He cracked his eyes open to see Flack standing in the doorway, laughing, "Oh man, now that is something you don't see every day," the lanky detective said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Adam barely resisted the urge to growl at him, "Please, just help me get him to the car?" he grumbled at Flack, before turning to Marty, "Marty? We're going home now. Can you please, please keep your hands to yourself until we get to the car?"

Marty nodded, the picture of dubious innocence. Adam sighed and turned back to Flack. He got to his feet, pulling his now-unresisting mate with him. He kept hold of Marty's wrists for a second longer, eyes searching him for any trace of duplicity. Marty blinked wide, brown, doped up eyes back at him. Adam shook his head and reluctantly let go of Marty's wrists. The redheaded tech turned back to the detective, totally missing the sly grin that spread across the other werewolf's face.

"Okay, is there any secret passageway or anything that you cops know about that... SHIT!" Adam yelped, leaping about three feet in the air as he was thoroughly goosed by a happily giggling Marty.

That was the end of Donald Flack Jr. The lanky, blue-eyed detective howled with mirth, tears rolling down his face as he took in the stunned expression on Adam's face and the cheeky pride on the still sniggering Marty's. He leaned on the doorframe, gasping for air and looked over at the two werewolves. Adam had hold of Marty's wrists again and his face had turned almost the same shade of red as his hair.

"Sorry," Flack choked out, getting himself back under control.

Marty suddenly seemed to notice that Flack was in the room, "Flack! Hey, hey, hey..." he tugged on Adam's hands, manoeuvring around so he was facing the detective, "Guess what?!" he carolled, grinning beatifically, "Adam bit me! I'm his mate and we're gonna have lotsa sex!"

Adam thumped his head lightly against the nearest locker as that one comment sent the detective into fresh gales of laughter. He sighed loudly and waited for the detective to curb his snickers. Flack's face was still red and his lips were still twitching suspiciously, but he straightened up and nodded to Adam.

"Okay. No secret passages, but I can pull the car right up to the loading dock. All we gotta do is get him through CSI."

Adam cringed at that, "Great."

He tugged Marty along gently and hesitated just outside the locker room door, prompting Flack to turn around, "Ya okay there, Adam?"

Marty pouted up at the blue-eyed detective, "My Adam… Mine!"

Flack let out a snort of laughter, which made Marty frown even more, "My Adam," he pouted, "My mate… Mine!"

Adam shot a frown at Flack, who was still trying unsuccessfully not to laugh, "Yes, Marty," he said long-sufferingly, leading the pouting werewolf past the detective, "I'm your mate," he mumbled under his breath, "And you are going to pay dearly for this when we get home…"

Walking almost backwards through CSI, Marty still plastered to his hip, Adam just tried to keep his eyes straight ahead, ignoring the people around him. Thankfully, Marty didn't seem to want to tell anyone else about the bite mark, and they made it to the car and back to Adam's apartment without incident.

Adam manoeuvred the other man down onto his couch, glancing at him as he did. With a smile and a small sigh, he let go of Marty's wrists. The man was practically asleep. Adam lifted Marty's feet onto the couch and plopped himself down in an armchair opposite him, draping an arm across his eyes. What a hell of a day.

A quiet snort escaped the redhead, "Oh how today sucked ass… let me count the ways…"

Marty shifted in his sleep, murmuring to himself. Adam looked at him from under the arm still slung over his eyes. He sighed, but kept talking to himself, feeling better hearing his problems out loud. He did lower his voice a little though.

"Let's see… first, I had a heart-to-heart with the boss. No, wait… first I scared the absolute crap outta the boss. Then I had a heart-to-heart with him. Then… I had some weird freaky-ass fascination with meat. And people. For some reason I had to have people around me all day today."

Adam sighed, "That is… of course… until you came wandering past the breakroom. Then…" an almost hysterical chuckle forced its way out of his throat, making Marty shift some more in his sleep, "… then…" Adam lowered his voice again, "…you just randomly start spouting crap about mates and doms and subs… and suddenly we're makin' out in the locker room and I'm biting on your neck!"

"Not to mention…" he continued, "The fact that you appeared to be enjoying the whole neck bitey thing. Then there was the whole drugged up hippy thing you had goin' on afterwards," he glanced under his arm at the sleeping werewolf again, "That was just creepy, Marty. I mean, are you gonna be doin' that every time I kiss you?"

A blush crawled across his cheeks, "And damn… how do I go from bisexual-but-leaning-towards-women and single to suddenly having a very male, very werewolf and very permanent boyfriend."

Another soft murmur made his way to him as Marty turned over on the couch. Adam looked at him, pulling his hand away from his eyes. He dropped both hands down into his lap and just watched the other man sleep for a while, thinking. He had Marty in his life now. Yeah, Marty wasn't the type he normally went for. Adam snorted; he wasn't female for starters, but still…

"Does it really matter?" he asked himself softly, still watching the other man, "I guess not," he finished with a small smile.

Coming into work the next day was entertaining. For Adam at least. Marty spent most of the morning looking incredibly bewildered. Danny and Sheldon seemed to be a little nervous of him for some reason. Flack seemed to be making a great effort not to laugh, as did Mac. It wasn't until he opened his locker down in autopsy and snippets of the day before began floating through his mind, that Marty understood. And was completely mortified.

He closed his locker and thumped his head lightly against it. No wonder Danny and Sheldon were nervous. He'd growled at them. And no wonder Flack and Mac were laughing. He'd spent most of yesterday afternoon acting like he was high as a kite. He looked up and over at the wall as the autopsy phone rang. With another shake of his head, Marty moved over to the phone and picked it up, resting it against his ear.

"Autopsy, Dr Pino."

"Marty, I need you in my office, please," Mac's still-amused voice came down the phone.

Marty thumped his head against the wall again, "I'll be right there, Mac."

He put down the phone and hurried up to the supervisor's office. He pushed open the door, blushing furiously as he caught the eyes of Danny, Sheldon and Mac. He ducked his head and dropped into an empty seat between Adam and Lindsay. He mouthed a quick 'I'm sorry' to Danny and Sheldon, who both flashed him grins in return. Adam caught the exchange and bit back a smile, leaning in and murmuring to him.

"So you remembered?" and biting back an even bigger smile when Marty glared at him.

Mac took the opportunity to start speaking before a werewolf argument got started, "Okay… I assume you all got the internal memo about the new werewolf taskforce that's starting up in next month's budget?" he asked, passing around a folder to each person.

Stella shook her head, "Sorry Mac, I must've missed that one."

Mac frowned slightly, but elaborated, "Next month, a new combination CSI/technician team will be starting up to work in conjunction with us. This team will be comprised solely of werewolves," a small smile flickered across his face at Marty's wide grin and Adam's look of surprise before he continued, "The Taskforce, as it's been referred to, will be used to handle cases to do with werewolves."

Stella nodded, "Right. So, they'll be able to give us a better insight into the cases. Got it."

Mac nodded, before continuing his original point, "The NYPD Werewolf Taskforce. A six man team comprising of both field personnel and lab personnel. This is the new taskforce."

Over the rustling of papers, Mac carried on speaking, reading from the file in his hand, "Archie Johnson, born werewolf, AV Technician, transfer from Las Vegas CSI. Nick Stokes, turned when he was nine, CSI Level Three, transfer from Las Vegas CSI. Greg Sanders, born werewolf, CSI Level One/DNA Technician, transfer from Las Vegas CSI. Ryan Wolfe, turned one month ago, CSI Level Two, transfer from Miami-Dade CSI."

Lindsay frowned slightly, "Mac, that's only four."

Mac looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "I'm aware of that."

Danny smirked suddenly, "Haven't you worked it out yet, Montana?"

Mac cut in before the fight could start over Lindsay's hated nickname, "Marty Pino, born werewolf, Medical Examiner, NYPD. Adam Ross, turned…" Mac hesitated here as all heads swung to Adam, but continued softly, "…turned eight days ago, Lab Technician, NYPD," he looked at Lindsay again, "I believe that makes our six man team."


End file.
